vampire kisses
by Yusei Star
Summary: traduccion del fic vampire kisses de Sango Tsubasa. un vampiro anda suelto, Yusei y sus amigos deciden ayudar a atraparlo, pero ¿podria surgir sentimientos hacia el vampiro?


Advertencia: siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores al igual que la historia.

Pandora x Yusei: je je je hola de nuevo ahora traigo la retraducción del fic Vampire Kisses de SANGO_TSUBASA. Ya que había estado notando que sale n los últimos párrafos con las palabras en inglés y algunos errores de ortografía…

**Vampire Kisses**

**PARTE 1**

**SALIDA DEL SOL**

Yusei, Jack y Crow se sentaron en la mesa, frente a Ushio y Mikage. Habían sido invitados a cenar, pero sabían que era más que eso. Sabían que Ushio y Mikage tenían un trabajo para ellos. A menudo habían sido invitados a cenas caras antes de pedirles un favor enorme. Efectivamente, en medio de la cena Ushio dijo: "así que… tenemos un favor que pedirles…"

Yusei suspiro y puso la cuchara en la mesa. "Por supuesto que sí" suspiro el, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta. "bueno" empezó Mikage "recientemente ha habido varios casos de ataques de vampiros. Ninguna víctima recuerda lo que paso, pero se encontraron con las marcas un poco curadas, y les arrancaron la ropa, lo que sugiere que fueron violadas. Las víctimas eran tanto hombres como mujeres, por lo que no se puede asumir el género de los vampiros. Nosotros les agradeceríamos su ayuda con este caso. Necesitamos observadores en la noche. ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarnos? ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos!

Se hizo el silencio mientras los tres jóvenes adultos pensaban en esto. Jack y Crow abrieron la boca para decir que no, pero Yusei les gano. "por supuesto que te ayudaremos" dijo. "¿Qué?" exclamaron Jack y Crow. "vamos muchachos" les dijo Yusei a ellos, " ¡gente inocente está siendo secuestrada y violada, hombres y mujeres por igual! ¡La ciudad debe ser un lugar divertido y seguro por la noche, no peligrosa y aterradora!" Jack y Crow se miraron. "bueno, estoy ayudando", dijo Yusei: "pueden hacer lo que quieren". Jack suspiro. "bueno, yo no voy a dejarte ir solo…". Dijo. "yo tampoco" agrego Crow. "¡bueno entonces está arreglado!" dijo Ushio, " esta noche a las nueve", se levanta y mantiene una mirada hacia afuera. "pasan por la estación alrededor de las ocho y media para recoger sus armas defensivas".

El asunto se resolvió

Yusei merodeaba alrededor de la parte norte de la ciudad. En su cinturón, una pistola taser, esposas, bombas de humo, un filete de madera, y una pistola tranquilizante. También tenía una autorización de tarjeta e identificación que indicaban que tenía el permiso del departamento de seguridad para tener esas armas en su poder.

Yusei camino alrededor de una hora así que se tomó un descanso, se sentado en un banco. La ciudad parecía estar bien. Cerró los ojos. Una pequeña siesta no vendría mal…

Yusei se despertó bruscamente cuando alguien le sacudió. "¿eh?" dijo Yusei parpadeando los ojos del sueño. "Um… creo que era asaltado…" dijo el hombre que lo había despertado. "¿Qué?" Yusei se levantó de un salto y se contuvo. Su cartera y su deck estaban ahí… pero ¡el cinturón y las armas a donde se habían ido! ¿Cómo es posible sin darse cuenta? Levanto la vista hacia el reloj público. Eran las doce y media. "¿Qué? ¿Y cómo conseguirlo tan tarde? ¡Te juro que solo cerré los ojos por un segundo! ¡OH hombre, todo se ha ido! ¡Ushio y Mikage me van a matar!, miro hacia atrás para ver al tipo que lo había despertado. "¿has visto a donde ha ido el ladrón?" "Um… creo que…" respondió señalando y con rubor. Yusei podía ver que era tímido para hablar con la gente que no conocía. Tenía el pelo corto de color azul y brumosos ojos grises. Tiene puesta una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca con las mangas arremangadas. En la chaqueta había una franja de color amarillo en la parte superior, azul en el medio, y se esbozó con rojo. Su voz era suave y segura, como si pensara que su habla era molestia para la gente y que lo sentía al respecto.

"¿Qué hizo la persona?" pregunto Yusei apresuradamente. "E-Estaba vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza", respondió el chico de pelo azul. "¡Gracias!" dijo Yusei. Luego se volvió y corrió en la dirección que señalo el muchacho. "¡E-Espera! ¡Yo voy contigo!" el chico de pelo azul tartamudeo y corrió tras él.

Yusei vio una figura en la distancia toda de negro. ¡Ese debe ser el hombre! pensó. Salió a perseguirlo, se estaba poniendo al día. El hombre se metió en un callejón. Yusei le siguió, el chico de pelo azul detrás de él, sin hacer ruido.

"¿hola?" llamo Yusei, mirando a su alrededor. No vio a nadie. "yo podría haber jurado que lo vi pasar por aquí" murmuro. Yusei estaba de espaldas al chico de pelo azul, de modo que no vio la figura oscura salir de las sombras y caminar hacia él. Le entrego al muchacho algo, el cinturón de Yusei y luego se hundió en silencio en la tierra. El chico de pelo azul en silencio se puso el cinturón de Yusei y saco las esposas. A continuación en voz baja se colocó detrás de Yusei.

Yusei de pronto se estrelló contra la pared, sintió como alguien lo agarró del brazo derecho y le ponía algo en su muñeca. Se sintió como… esposas. Yusei lucho, sintiendo como su otra muñeca también era esposada. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" escupió, mirando por encima de su hombro. Se quedó sin aliento. Era el muchacho de pelo azul de hacia un rato, pero como un cambio se había operado en él. Sus ojos eran más estrechos y llevaba una sádica, casi maligna sonrisa. No había nada tímido en el por ahora.

"¡tú!" Yusei quedo sin aliento, "¿Qué-que esta pasador?" luego Yusei advirtió que estaba usando su cinturón. "¡mi cinturón! "Exclamo Yusei: "¡fuiste tú!" "De hecho fue" dijo el hombre con voz más fuerte que antes, "gracias por las esposas, hizo que la captura sea más fácil de lo que pensé". "¿Qué quieres de mí? "Susurro Yusei:"¿mi dinero? ¿Mi deck? ¿Por qué no acabaste de robar cuando tuviste la oportunidad?" el hombre se apodaron del rostro de Yusei, este te estremeció, ya que sus manos eran tan frías como el hielo.

"¿El dinero?, ¿el deck? ¿Para qué quiero eso?" él se rió entre dientes. Le tomo la otra mano y tiro hacia atrás el anillo de la chaqueta de Yusei. Luego acerco su nariz al cuello de Yusei y la olio. "¡Mmmmm… tengo un buen partido esta noche!" El mismo elogio. Yusei se quedó con los ojos como platos. "¿Tu eres el vampiro?" Se quedó sin aliento. Una risa vino desde lo más profundo de la garganta del hombre. "¿Ahora que te hace pensar eso?" pensó, soltando el cuello de la chaqueta de Yusei. "¿Por qué haces esto?" silbo Yusei. El hombre frunció el ceño. "los vampiros tienen necesidades también" dijo. "cuando tienes hambre, vas a la tiendo a buscar comida, ¿verdad? Bueno, cuando los vampiros tienen hambre, van a buscar comida también. Para un ser humano, matar una vaca o un pez para comer no es diferente, con excepción de los vampiros no tienen que matar a su presa. Y entonces la memoria de la presa se borra, por lo que ni siquiera recuerda" "si, bueno, los humanos no violan sus alimentos antes de comerlos" Yusei se rompió. El vampiro le dio una sonrisa torcida. "yo tengo dificultad para mantener las dos cosas separadas" dijo, "pero no te preocupes, me aseguro de que todos disfruten su experiencia, no que lo recuerden, después… Pero no es violación si les gusta y piden más ¿verdad?" "estas enfermo" escupió Yusei. El vampiro suspiro. "no puedo evitarlo", dijo " la sangre de un ser humano sexualmente complacido es el tipo que bebo. ¡Es simplemente la mejor!, su temperatura sube la sangre y su corazón late fuerte, creando una reacción… sabrosa".

Sin previo aviso, el vampiro de pelo azul abrazo a Yusei por detrás, metiendo las manos en los pantalones de Yusei. Yusei jadeo y se ruborizo furiosamente, el toque del vampiro era diferente a cualquier otro. Sintió una extraña sensación de hormigueo en la piel en su zona más sensible. "alto" tartamudeo Yusei "voy a gritar y la genitora y alguien vendrá" "Hm…"dijo el vampiro de pelo azul, tirando de sus manos fuera de los pantalones de Yusei "bueno no podemos tener eso ahora" volvió su mirada a Yusei, el cual se vio hipnotizado en los suaves ojos grises del vampiro. Se estaba convirtiendo en sueño. Se dejó caer contra la pared que estaba en contra, y el vampiro le cogió, y lo levanto en sus brazos. Yusei se obligó a permanecer despierto, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Él se quedó mirando fijamente la cara del vampiro de pelo azul. "Nn-no…" se las arregló para ahogar. El vampiro sonrío. Luego tomo una respiración más profunda. "Ahhh… hueles tan bien… Tan solo pudiera morderte aquí y ahora… pero tú eres demasiado bueno para dejarlo en eso. Quiero oírte gemir, gritar, jadear y pedir más" él se rió entre dientes, y de repente, Yusei se dio cuenta de que eran aerotransportados. Cerró los ojos sin querer ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Por ultimo. Sintió que era puesto en algo blando. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama. Yusei se incorporó, la sangre que corría de su rostro, por último, le dio, que iba a ser violado. En realidad va a ser violado

El vampiro comenzó a avanzar sobre él. Yusei se echó a otras, su corazón se acelera. "no-no te acerques más" grito. El vampiro se rió entre dientes. "Eres tan lindo…" murmuro, todavía se arrastraba hacia él. "¡A-Alto!" Declaro Yusei: "¡está bien, muérdeme!, ¡bebe mi sangre!, pero no… por favor no…" ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo, el vampiro se echó a reír divertido. "No seas tan asustado", dijo, " te va a gustar, confía en mí, he estado haciendo esto por más tiempo de lo que imaginas. Sé cómo complacer a un humano" comenzó a deshacer el cinturón regular de Yusei. Terror se formó en los ojos de Yusei. Realmente va a suceder. Para él. Él iba a ser violado, abusado sexualmente. Su virginidad iba a ser robada. Por un hombre, no, por un vampiro masculino.

El vampiro se fue a descomprimir los pantalones de Yusei, pero vio cómo su presa recibía el trabajo. Se inclinó y le beso apasionadamente. Yusei sintió su mente en blanco, de repente estaba relajado, los labios del vampiro eran suaves y frescos, Yusei se vio apoyado en el beso. Luego se apartó y se sacudió. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó. Pero entonces los labios volvieron, y se sintió atraído por ellos como un imán. De nuevo, él se alejó, confuso, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"… pero a él le gustaban los labios. Había algo en el beso… algo… de profundidad. Yusei se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso otra vez. Esta vez, el vampiro se apartó. Yusei hizo un gemido pequeño sin darse cuenta. El vampiro sonrío. "¿ves? Te lo dije. Se siente agradable". El comenzó a besar el cuello de Yusei, lamiendo a fondo con su lengua fresca y suave, Yusei dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Se sentía bien. Tenía el cuello con un leve hormigueo de adormecimiento. El vampiro se puso la mano encima de la camisa de Yusei. La mano estaba fría, pero de una manera suave. Yusei ya ni sentía miedo. En cambio, se sentía encendido, "a-arriba" susurro, el vampiro movió su mano hacia arriba. "Mmmmm… ahí mismo…" Yusei suspiro. El vampiro se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba apoyada en el corazón del humano. El pulso duro era casi suficiente pera convertidlo en complemento, algo acerca de este ser humano era… diferente. Sintió una extraña sensación que nunca había experimentado antes… pero ¿Qué era? Había algo… algo más significativo que una comida sabrosa atraerle a este ser humano. Algún tipo de… bono. Pero ¿Qué era?

"Mi nombre es Yusei", dijo de pronto, "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" "hm ¿Mi nombre? "El vampiro dijo: "bueno me llaman de muchas formas diferentes por muchas especies… pero el nombre con el que nací fue… Bruno…" por lo general no le decía a los seres humanos su nombre real, pero algo lo había obligado a hacerlo. "Bruno…" repite Yusei. Al momento de que Yusei pronuncia su nombre, Bruno se abalanzo sobre él, poniendo su boca en el cuello de Yusei, hizo un ruido sibilante como colmillos comenzando a expandirse y sobresalir se su boca... Yusei se asustó por la repentina violencia y comenzó a gemir de miedo. Bruno estaba respirando con dificultan, su aliento fresco enviaba escalofríos por el cuello de Yusei. De pronto, Bruno se apartó jadeando, sus colmillos retrocediendo de nuevo en su boca.

"Lo siento…"dijo sentando, "no sé qué me paso…tu solo has dicho mi nombre y yo solo… perdí…"Yusei se limitó a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos. "Esto nunca ha sucedido antes" continuo Bruno, "hay algo en ti… algo que es estimulante… yo…" Yusei siguió mirando salvajemente. "¿Por qué no me muerdes?" preguntó en voz baja. Bruno sonrío. "tú no estás todavía lo suficientemente maduro", le dijo: "a pesar de que tu sangre huele tan inimaginablemente buena y fuerte… ¡pero podría ser aún mejor! Tu no estas todavía es su pico. Pero puedo arreglar eso.

Bruno le quito las esposas a Yusei, le quito la chaqueta y la camisa. Yusei no se rebeló en absoluto. Bruno le había conciliado. "está bien Yusei… vamos a ver que le hace la señal…"Bruno comenzó a besar a Yusei de su cuello hasta el final por el pecho y el estómago. Yusei dejó escapar pequeñas lagunas y gemidos. Cuando Bruno se puso en su estómago Yusei tartamudeo y soltó un grito "¡Ah, eso hace cosquillas!" alcanzo murmurar "mi estómago esta sensible…" Bruno sonrío y se ensancho. Se pasó la lengua por la derecha del estómago de Yusei. Yusei se retorció y se rió "A-Alto" se quedó sin aliento "Hm… entonces tal vez debería ir un poco más abajo…" Bruno dijo sugestivamente. Le beso el estómago a Yusei, sintiendo la contracción y estacaba por ser tan sensible. Bruno estaba disfrutando esto tanto como Yusei.

Se dirigió al lugar donde los pantalones de Yusei comenzaban. Usando solamente su boca, el vampiro de pelo azul desabrochaba y descomprimía los pantalones de Yusei, es como si hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces y más. Eran tan sexy que Yusei gimió e inmediatamente te puso duro. Bruno sonrío y le quito los pantalones a Yusei. "Yusei, me dices exactamente lo que quieres que haga en cualquier momento, y lo are. Esto es todo sobre ti y te hace sentir bien. Tus deseos son mis órdenes". Yusei se quedó en silencio. "No seas tímido…"Bruno se burló de él. Lo beso en la parte superior de la erección aun dentro de los boxers de Yusei, causando un gemido alto en Yusei. Cogió la cabeza de Bruno y lo empujó hacia él, sus dedos corriendo a través del pelo de Bruno. Así que eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? pensó Bruno. Le tira suavemente del bóxer a Yusei. "quítate la ropa" dijo Yusei con voz de ensueño. Bruno sonrío ya que emite una pequeña risita. "si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea" el vampiro comenzó a desnudarse, pero Yusei rápidamente lo detuvo. "no, déjame", dijo y se sentó. Bruno no pudo evitar sonreír. "claro adelante", le dijo con un guiño. Yusei le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a desnudar a Bruno.

En primer lugar, se deslizo la chaqueta de Bruno, y la dejo caer suavemente al suelo. Yusei decidió que era su turno de actuar sexy, comenzó a besar el cuello de Bruno, y el aliento de vampiro enganchando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yusei, poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Nnnnggh…" gimió, cerrando los ojos. Había sido un largo, largo tiempo desde que alguien más había jugado con esa parte. El con mucho gusto y con entusiasmo se volvió el dominio sobre su presa. Le encantaba la sensación de los labios y la lengua de Yusei en su piel.

Yusei continuación, se pasó la mano encima de la camisa de Bruno. Oyó como Bruno dejo escapar un pequeño grito de asombro. Yusei sentía como latía el corazón del vampiro, lento y duro. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón se encontraba del lado derecho de su pecho y no por el izquierdo. Supuso que debía haber sido solo una cosa de vampiro. Yusei procedió a levantar la camisa de Bruno, y Bruno levanto los brazos en el aire para que pudiera quitarle la camisa. Yusei admira a Bruno sin camisa. Luego se agacho y desabrocho el cinturón de Bruno. (Bruno hacía tiempo que le había quitado el cinturón con las armas a Yusei). Deseaba poder desabrocharle los pantalones a Bruno con la boca tal y como le hizo a él. Pero de alguna manera, Yusei consiguió eliminar lis pantalones de Bruno. Decidió que compensaría las cosas tirando del bóxer de Bruno con la boca. Para añadir efectos, Yusei hacia ruidos juguetones, Bruno se rió, disfrutando cada segundo. Y entonces… tanto uno como el otro quedaban completamente expuestos.

Bruno se sentó y miro los chispeantes ojos de Yusei azul-púrpura. Yusei extendió la mano y tiro charca la cabeza del vampiro y lo beso. Bruno metió la lengua en la boca de Yusei. Yusei sintió un cosquilleo extraño, y se convirtió en su lengua entumecida cuando se reunió con Bruno. Yusei se apartó, una mirada confusa en su rostro. "lo siento, quiero decir, para avisarle" el vampiro de pelo azul dijo: " la saliva de los se utiliza para entumecer la piel de los humanos y curar las heridas por la mordedura". "Itzahkai", dijo Yusei, hablando divertido por la lengua entumecida. Bruno se inclinó y beso a Yusei alrededor de la boca y los labio. Sus aliento entrelazados. Bruno empujo a Yusei en la cama y se acercó a él. Se detuvieron, cada uno admirando al otro.

"tú sabes… yo…yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera sobre un ser humano antes de…" Bruno dijo de pronto, mirando a otro lado. "antes, todo era negocio; estimulación sexual de una persona para beber su sangre en la cumbre de su sabor. Pero… por alguna razón… yo… yo quiero más que parte de… hay algo más profundo que me atrae de ti…" Yusei lo miro fijamente. "me siento de la misma manera…" susurro. "Siento un vínculo más profundo… una conexión entre nosotros…" se inclinó hacia abajo y Bruno comenzó a besar el cuello de Yusei. Este se envolvió en los brazos del vampiro de pelo azul.

"Bruno… no borres mi memoria…" susurro Yusei: "quiero recordar esto…quiero recordar…" "¿De qué me sirve la memoria a mí? Bruno le pregunto. Yusei pensó en ello "tienes razón" dijo "la propia memoria no le está haciendo ningún bien a nadie. Así que… quédate conmigo" Bruno se sentó ¿Q-Que?" Dijo confundido "quédate conmigo" repitió Yusei, "tu puedes venir a vivir conmigo y mis amigos Jack y Crow". "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Bruno. "tú…tú quieres que viva contigo" Yusei se sentó y miro a la derecha, su cara se pone roja. "yo… quiero que… seas mi novio…" Bruno parpadeo. Luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. La cara de Yusei era más roja e hizo un mohín "¿Qué es tan gracioso?-siseo enfadado, al sentirse avergonzado. "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Bruno exclamo con risa. "¡SI! Eso es lo que dije ¿no?" Yusei silbo. Bruno dejo de reír. "Yusei, soy un vampiro. No puedo ser tu novio". "¿Por qué no?" Yusei se rompió. "muy bien, trata de explicarle a tus amigos como nos conocimos y por qué nos hicimos novios y mucho menos las marcas de mordeduras en el cuello ¡no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que haya una multitud de personas portando antorchas y horcas!" Yusei se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Bruno no era enojada, pero si triste. "N-Nadie tiene por que saberlo" Yusei argumento desesperado, "tu puedes alimentarte de mí por las noches, y nadie tendría que saberlo ¡voy a hacer que esto funcione! ¡Vamos a hacer que esto funcione, por favor! ¡Yo te amo!"

Bruno miro a Yusei, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sabía que… Yusei acababa de decir… que lo amaba? "Yusei…" "te amo Bruno", dijo Yusei, "lo puedo sentir entre nosotros… la química…" pero fue cortado por el beso de Bruno. Sintió al vampiro envolverle en sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente. "te amo demasiado…" le susurró al oído. Las palabras eran extrañas para él. Nunca las había dicho a nadie y lo mucho que significaban. "Así que… ¿quieres ser mi novio?" Yusei le vuelve a preguntar en voz baja. Bruno sonrió y dejo escapar una pequeña risita. "si, voy a ser tu novio", replico.

De pronto, Bruno recuerda la reacción de Yusei, cuando había besado su erección. Sin previo aviso, Bruno deja a Yusei y lo echo atrás, y tomo todo el camino como si fuera un experto capacitado. Yusei se quedó tan sorprendido que el eyaculo antes de tiempo con un jadeo. Bruno se lo trago sin pensarlo dos veces. "aaah… ¡Bruno…! Yusei jadeo. La sensación era indescriptible. La saliva de Bruno le hacía adormecer o sentir cosquilleo en su zona más sensible. No se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Se aferro a las sabanas, tratando de no dejar de perder la sensación. Todavía no. Queria arrastrarlo el mayor tiempo posible, para tomar el sol en esos sentimientos para siempre. Bruno no se quedó así por mucho tiempo. No queria que Yusei se adormeciera por mucho tiempo y mientras más tiempo lo mantuvo en su boca, el efecto de la saliva duraría. Pasó su lengua suave una última vez antes de levantar la cabeza, un rastro de sustancia pegajosa recorría su boca. Yusei comenzó a sudar, Bruno se tragó el contenido de su boca y se limpió al instante, como si se hubiera cepillado y echo gárgaras varias veces. Era una cosa natural que los vampiros podían hacer, ya que su "aliento" era tan sucio y olía mal para los seres humanos. Bruno utilizo esto como ventaja cuando comenzó a besar a Yusei de nuevo. Yusei ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces acerca de lo que acababa de estar en la boca de Bruno.

De repente, Bruno dejo de besas a Yusei "es… ¿estás listo?" le pregunto a Yusei su voz apenas un susurro "¿vas a alimentarte de mí ahora?" pregunto Yusei "bueno si y no… hay algo que vienen justo antes de eso… pero no lo voy a hacer si tú no estás listo" él se encogió un poco. Era la primera vez que había dado a un ser humano una elección a su destino "estoy dispuesto a todo contigo", Yusei le dijo con un rubor, Bruno sonrió. "solo para hacerte saber" dijo Bruno "hay un 95% de probabilidades de que te desmayes mientras me estoy alimentando de ti…" "está bien" dijo Yusei "mañana llegara más rápido para mi entonces. Estaba deseando despertar a tu lado" "además" agrego Bruno "yo… no seré un vampiro cuando despiertes…" "¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Yusei pregunto confundido. "los poderes del vampiro solo funcionan cuando el sol se esconde" explico Bruno "así que durante el día, yo soy como cualquier otro humano. Ahí es donde los mitos sobre que los vampiros no poder salir a la luz del sol vienen" "oh, lo entiendo", dijo Yusei. "también me vas a ver actuar de otra manera" continuo Bruno, "¿te acuerdas de mi tartamudez y mi sonrojo de antes? Ese es mi acto humano. Así los humanos piensa que soy guapo e inofensivo, un señuelo para ellos. Así que así será probablemente como voy a actuar alrededor de tus amigos" "ah, eso lo explica" Yusei se rio entre dientes: "es un acto muy lindo." Bruno sonrió. Luego ocupo cerca de Yusei, poniéndose en sima de él. El pulso rítmico del corazón de Yusei se sentía fuerte y en su contra. Lo estaba volviendo loco, pidiendo a Bruno hundir sus dientes en su carne y extraes el preciado líquido de su corazón.

"¿Estás listo Yusei?" Bruno pregunto, Y Yusei asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía lo que venía, y acepto. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su inocencia por Bruno. Este le dio un beso con el que comenzó extenderse fuera de las piernas de Yusei. Lo levanto un poco para obtener un mejor ángulo. Y entonces, el comenzó a empujar dentro de él.

Al principio, era un poco incómodo y ajeno para Yusei, pero fue rápidamente superado con el estremecimiento de placer. Se quedó sin aliento, tratando de mantenerlo bajo control. "aaaah…" gimió incapaz de guardar silencio. "¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? Bruno exclamo, deteniéndose. "¡N-no…! ¡No dejes de…! Yusei suplico. Bruno sonrió y continúo empujando más profundo hasta que fue completamente en el interior. Los vampiros son, naturalmente, fríos, mientras que los humanos eran naturalmente calientes. Por lo tanto, Yusei sintió un frio suave hacia afuera en su interior, mientras que Bruno sintió un calor agradable que el envolvía. Fue pura magia.

La sensación magina aumento drásticamente cuando Bruno comenzó a arrojarse dentro y fuera de Yusei. Los drásticos cambios muy bruscos de temperatura fueron indescriptibles a los dos muchachos. A pesar de que era así cada vez que Bruno se había dado de comer con un ser humano, esta vez lo era mucho que significaba. Bruno comenzó a bombear al tiempo con sus golpes. Los gemidos y suspiros de Yusei se hicieron muy fuertes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Bruno fue capaz de inclinarse y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, adormeciéndolo, preparándose para la mordedura. "¡aaaaahhhh…! "¡B-Bruno…!" Yusei se asombró de que el vampiro era capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez. "Yusei…" Bruno susurro al oído de Yusei. Este no pudo soportarlo más. Con una exclamación en voz alta, llego al orgasmo, lanzando sustancia blanca y pegajosa en las manos y pecho de Bruno. En ese mismo segundo, Bruno entre dientes y colmillos salientes mordió el cuello de Yusei. Yusei sintió a Bruno hundir sus colmillos en él. Ya no le dolía, pero podía sentir, su sangre caliente corriendo por su cuello. Bruno ha robado hasta el preciado líquido con avidez, el instinto de la aceptación de los vampiros. ¡Nunca había probado sangre tan deliciosa en siglos de su vida entera! Él estaba tan abrumando con la alimentación que no se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Yusei rodaron hacia atrás y su cuerpo se pone flácido. Apenas noto su propia liberación disparar dentro de Yusei. Lo único que queria era beber la sangre de Yusei.

Bruno sabía que llegaba al límite de la sangre que podía beber de un ser humano con el fin de no dañarlo. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo para dejar de beber. Estaba jadeando. Se había detenido casi por respirar. Paso la lengua por las heridas de Yusei hasta que comenzaron a sanar. Tenía que seguir luchando consigo mismo para no morder a Yusei de nuevo y chuparle la sangre hasta dejar el cuerpo seco. ¡No podía soportar la idea de querer matarlo! Pero su sangre era tan increíblemente buena, que solo queria beber hasta que exploto.

Después de unos minutos, se había calmado y recupero su compostura. Vio el cuerpo de Yusei ensangrentado así que comenzó a lamer y a limpiar. Esto era una cosa común para los vampiros hacer, sobre todo si el alimento era bueno. Cuando quedo satisfecho, se retiró y tomo un buen vistazo a Yusei. Le encantaba solo mirarlo. Su cuerpo fue impecable. Se le veía tan tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente mientras dormía. Bruno sonrió y se puso a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yusei. Los vampiros no duermen, pero Bruno cerró los ojos, acurrucándose en Yusei. Solo queria permanecer así hasta que Yusei despertara.

_Solo hasta que saliera el sol_


End file.
